A Little Too Physical
by WaddleBuff
Summary: Wanting to try a little something more daring in their budding sexual acquaintance, Ann decides to seduce Akira during P.E. class, earning an entire day's worth of punishment.


_Always open for requests and commissions. Reach me at w4ddlebuff gmail or WaddleBuff#5585 on Discord!_

* * *

A metal thud resounded in the small storage room as Akira practically slammed Ann into a wall. He attacked her lips with desperate fervor, his hands were already greedily squeezing and clutching her breasts as their tongues fucked. Ann's hand unabashedly stroked the growing erection through Akira's P.E. shorts, earning a groan as one of his own hands began to roughly rub her snatch through hers. It didn't take long until the tension grew too taut, and Akira roughly slapped her hands away, his own grabbing her hips as he shoved her into the wall again, grinding their nethers together, sucking in the moan she vibrated through his tongue.

He separated his lips from hers, the string of saliva snapping between them like a thin wishbone.

Akira gave her the eyes she loved so much, the eyes that started this makeshift sexual acquaintance less than a month ago. Fierce. Angry. _Hungry._

"What the fuck are you thinking, Ann," he said, his voice gravelly in the most mature baritone she ever heard from any boy his age. She panted, still trying to catch her breath from his rough assault on her mouth and the breasts that swelled through her P.E. uniform shirt. She felt the fabric of the shirt roughly seized by one of his hands, shoved up into a useless bundle beneath her neck as her supple breasts were met with his rough, unforgiving hands.

She lost herself in the sensations, willingly. Loving every second of it, loving how she felt his hands grip and grope _all over_ her.

"Wh-What are you talk- _aaAAHN!_ " she said before a shock of white-hot sensation crackled through her, Akira's hand roughly digging into her moistness. She opened her eyes a smidge as he stopped, panting harder, looking up at him with a furious blush. "What are...you talking about?"

Akira nearly growled as his hands took action again, this time locating her wrists to pin them onto the wall above her head. He shoved his hips forward again, her ass making the thin wall of sheet metal groan as it bounced off it. Akira's mouth found her neck, teeth biting just hard enough for her to let out a squeal, but not deep enough to leave any incriminating marks. His tongue lavished the sweat on her skin as it traversed upwards, swiping at her jawline, leaving a trail on her cheek, and slowly, even with her squirming protests, made its way to her ear.

He rolled his hips into hers again, knowing both of them were equally as horny, as hungry as he was.

"Don't play innocent. You _know_ I can see through you, you know what effect you can have on me," Akira said, practically _growling_ heat into her ear, his savage words condensating on her earring. "You strut around for all of us to see," he continued, letting more rolls of his erection rub into her increasingly-moist entrance. "With no bra, with your breasts just flailing around during timed track," his accusations earned small syllabic protests from Ann's lips, but she was so hot that whatever Japanese she knew was lost to her as her clit, swollen and pulsing, kept rubbing against her panties whenever Akira's lust rubbed into them. "You _know_ we all see you, but most importantly, you know _I_ see you," his words were lower in volume now, and his hips began to stop their rolls, earning pathetically-desperate movements of Ann's own hips that tried to follow his. "...don't you, you fucking slut."

Akira was breathing so heavily now, the heated exhales wisping over Ann's face enough to make her shiver. She felt so vulnerable and so helpless when he was like this, when he poured the stress and tension from whatever project the Phantom Thieves were up to into abusing her, splitting her open with his lust.

But, Jesus Christ, it felt so damn _good_ , and right now, it was hard to hide the lustful grin that pulled at her lips; her plan had worked so flawlessly- to get him so riled up and possessive like this, to have him want to fuck her in the middle of a school day. And all it took was the lack of any brasserie and coy looks at Akira during the class, innocently bending over, stretching her arms over her head to accentuate the pebbly nature of her naughty, excited nipples until he finally strode over shamelessly and seized her by the wrist with his eyes burning holes through the lenses of his glasses.

She let out another loud moan. One of Akira's hands had slipped into her shorts again, padded fingers vigorously coaxing out more of the hot mess inside her, staining the fabric of her underwear.

"Yes…" Ann finally replied to him, conceding in a whimper. "Yes, I do…"

The grin that spread on Akira's lips should have sent a shiver down her spine. It was one that was pure malice, one that would have easily suited the visage of one of the many grisly Shadows that lurked in Mementos. Yet, in response to the toothy, predatory smile, she felt her loins clench, her thighs rub together; Akira's rough treatment has successfully pushed Ann to her breaking point. And he knew it. God, did he know.

He laughed that, a cold, salacious laugh that matched just how close his cock was from ripping through the fabric of his tight shorts.

"So...at least the _slut_ admits it," he said. Ann gulped at the way his tongue utterly curled around the petname he gave her, the delicious verbal brand he burned into her neck. "But a confession isn't going to let you off the hook; admitting fault is merely the _first_ step in taking responsibility."

Ann couldn't reply even if she wanted to. In a mere few seconds after his reprimand, his fingers found her snatch again, taking only another moment before the plunged inside of her.

" _Aughnn!_ "

And plunged in again, and again, Akira making sure that her swollen clit felt every single push of his hands as he began to pin her to the wall with the three fingers that began to fuck her in earnest. With her hands still painfully bound above her, she had no choice but to let the exclamations of her bliss echo and triplicate within the walls of the shed.

Her loud moans turned into squeals the moment Akira's teeth

Through her cloudy tear-stained eyes, Ann saw slits of light near the ceiling. Openings to the outside world. Would anyone hear her? Would someone walking by catch them? Or possibly...walk in on them? The prospect was terrifying, especially when considering the fact that Akira hadn't even bothered to pick a section of the wall positioned behind any tall stored goods. But not only that… the prospect just made the ordeal more exciting, more _hot_.

Akira was glaring at her, lips glued in that ever-present grin. He reveled in the sight of her like this with those pouty lips agape, her eyes that were usually distant or defiant gazing at him in a tearful plead. She was a puppet. A goddamn sock around his fingers. Every limb, every inch of her nubile frame was vulnerable to his fingers, the fingers he kept pounding into her, the fingers that stretched out her tight, suffocating pussy, coaxing out more quim to soak her shorts, to leak down her smooth and quivering thighs.

As restricted as she was, Ann's legs and her hips erratically shifted and thrust, her knees feeling like jelly. She was moaning so wantonly already, begging, begging for Akira. Not for him to stop, God forbid. But not begging for him to keep going either. She was just _begging._ She knew he loved every second of her pleads, and as her hips found some sort of coordination in her lustful delirium, thrusting into Akira's continuous, incessant fingerblasting, she knew she loved it too. She loved being put in her place, being taken down a notch and _stepped_ on.

But most of all, feeling tears roll down her cheeks as her body writhed in a squirming sexual mess as Akira's eyes pinned her down harder than the strong hand on her wrists, Ann knew she loved when _Akira_ did it to her.

Her tongue was pathetically beckoning for his mouth, desperate to reach out to the last resort to shut her up from moaning so damn loud. But he only let it wag, let it flop as she kept jolting, shivering around his touch. Her clit felt as large as a swollen thumb, the nerves so wound up and sensitive that all it took was a few rough toggling swirls of Akira's thumb before Ann felt her entire being tighten up, coiling up for an inevitable release.

Akira's fingers kept pounding into her folds, regardless of how tightly they suddenly clenched.

"Ak _iraughnn…! Ahnn...AHHN!_ "

Ann came in a violent succession of shudders, her entire body quaking as she squirted hot quim all over Akira's hands. He grinned widely, enjoying her squeals, enjoying how he hiccuped and _choked_ on air, on her own spittle. He gave no quarter; his fingers kept pistoning into her, and worst of all, his thumb kept roughly pressing into her clit.

At this point Ann usually would have clenched the cheap love hotel sheets with all the strength she could muster, maybe her legs would lock behind Akira's driving hips, or her nails would claw into his back. Unfortunately, as the third and the fourth consecutive orgasm ripped through her in a crashing, vicious tide, she didn't possess any such luxury-her only sense of respite was the painful burying of her nails into her palms, the wet squeeze of her eyelids. Her body squirmed and seized like a fish on a hook, and she knew Akira was loving every second of her torture. Her nerves were fried, she felt as if she couldn't feel anything other than the burning white-hot heat expunged through her loins, deadening all of her other senses.

She didn't even know _when_ Akira had stopped his assault, or even when her orgasms had ceased tearing through her shuddering frame with reckless abandon, but when her eyes opened again, her head was tilted backwards, following the arc of her spine. She was sweating harder than she was at P.E., Akira's excited hot breaths accentuated on the wetness of her neck. Weakly she let her head droop forward. Post-orgasmic shudders quaked through her in miniature convulsions.

For the first time since their crashing entrance into the shed, Akira granted her some mercy. He allowed a minute for her to catch her breath. Watching her with keen eyes as she composed herself best he could. When those eyes of hers, submissive and dark, looked up at his when she gained enough strength to bring her head upright, he pointedly brought the hand that had brought her to this state to his lips. He paid no mind to how the quim webbing on his fingers steamed up the lenses of his glasses, and with slow, deliberate sucks, he let his lips clean every single digit of his sticky hand, making a show of his tongue curling up the scraps from his palm.

Then, Akira gave her one last malicious smile, before unpinning her arms. All at once, Ann felt as if all of her weight returned to her. She didn't realize just how hard Akira had restrained her to the wall with just his one arm, and with her knees still pathetically like jelly, it was all she could do not to collapse onto the shed's concrete floor like a ton of bricks. However, what she did instead wasn't far off, as she crumpled at his feet, legs splayed. She could feel her quim squelch through her shorts once her ass hit the ground, and she looked up at him expectantly.

The sight of her roused Akira more than any of Ann's teases during class. Her eyes just beckoned for him, twinkling in a vulnerable teary blue, her breasts heaving with her desperate breaths, wet and swelling pointedly under the hastily-bunched shirt, her legs splayed out so unceremoniously on either side of her a sure sign of her utter submission, the ash blonde pigtails so innocently flowing down her shoulders juxtaposing the slut he had turned her into.

He almost groaned when he took notice of the small rivulet of her quim leaking past her left thigh.

And within the span of a few moments, Akira's hands roughly pushed down his shorts and underwear in one motion, his cock springing up eagerly, face-level with Ann's wide eyes.

He grinned when he saw her scoot over to his throbbing prick without him even asking, watching her pant at the sight of it, taking it in her fingers, the product of her orchestrated teases.

Then,

"Now that we both know what you did, and _why_ you did it, it's time for you to fix it, slut."

Not another moment was wasted, and Ann's lips pushed forth obediently, mouth opening to compensate for the size of Akira's cock. She had done this before, of course, but today she needed to make sure she did it well enough to please him, to ease that fire that flared through his fogged lenses as he peered down at her, like a sadistic tamer.

His taste was thick, filling her nostrils and suffocating her tastebuds. It was just how she liked it. The flavor of Akira drowned her, spurring on her progress as she moved forward, inch by inch. Soft fingers guided him into her, making sure that nothing slipped, that the only place his manhood was going was directly towards the back of her willing mouth. Her tongue jutted out ever-so-slightly, wet with anticipant saliva that she slathered on the bottom of his prick, adding a sheen of her lust, marking the meat as her own to devour.

The more she took into her cheeks, the more she salivated, more dribble pooling at the back of her throat, her tongue pressed to her bottom jaw as Akira pulsed between her teeth, hot. In no time at all the head of his lust kissed the entrance of her throat, its urethra slipping past her uvula in a lewd embrace of spittle and precum. She didn't swallow his whole length, not with just her mouth. So without even pulling back, her thin and wet lips still firmly gripping his length, Ann pushed her head forward, feeling his head throb and throb as it squeezed tightly past the entrance to her throat.

Akira groaned, the grin on his face softening to one of bliss as Ann expertly took his eager prick without a single gag. He had taught her well. He gazed down at her, his chest heaving. Deeper and deeper, Ann accomodated him. A slight bulge of his cock pushed from the skin of her throat like an Adam's apple, and he enjoyed seeing it pulse. Soon her lips were kissing his crotch, and she rested like that, cheeks concaved, eyes still peering up at him for approval that he had yet to give.

Then, she pulled back.

"Ch- _Christ_ ," Akira said in a low hiss.

His hands at his sides, he gripped tight at the sensation of his cockhead scraping past the heavenly tightness of her throat, feeling every blissful inch of hot inner flesh threatening to suck out his load then and there. He gripped tighter still when Ann, the fucking minx, applied the knowledge of previous sessions to her tongue, getting creative with how she swirled hungrily around its pulsing nerves.

She never let the head of his cock out of her throat, as she sucked it in again, reveling in how she made Akira sigh wantonly, finding herself growing wet at how she could feel every tremor of his pleasure-ridden body through the meat she stuffed herself with. Soon enough, Ann established a rhythm. Her hands were clutching at his thighs now as she brought her head forward and back, expertly directing the inhales of oxygen down airways that weren't constricted with Akira's lust.

Strings of her saliva and the spurts of precum that were regurgitated back out through her lips wetly clung to Akira's cock with every backwards pull of Ann's clinging lips, her face catching them when her head thrust forward again and again. Soon clear strings were sloppily dripping down her chin, hotly staining her skin, splattering onto the concrete or staining the skin of her breasts whenever they swung forward in a particularly eager plunge.

Ann's eagerness was a mere reflection of her growing lust. This was exactly the result she wanted when she made the impulsive decision that morning to forgo her brasserie. Akira's taste, his very essence dripping and sopping her cheeks. Her moans weren't just an expression of the fire in her loins, of how her core churned and eagerly awaited her throat's pulsing visitor, she knew whatever she expressed vocally as she shoved Akira into her esophagus would echo into his prick in a maddening tingle. And sure enough, the more she moaned, the more she hummed in naughty trills through her nostrils, the more Akira followed suit.

Sloppy wet squelches of his meat jammed into Ann's neck resounded in the shed, and Akira found himself growing just as loud. His hands were at her hair now, taking note of her hairclip that remained, neat and snug in her ashy blonde waves. He dug into her scalp, encouraging her to go faster. He felt the bubbling of saliva at her lips, felt her struggling to hold in all of the run-off precum and drool, but he didn't care. The more he heard the sound of their impromptu fellatic coupling, the more he...encouraged her, the more his hands dug into her scalp, pushing her into his crotch.

Sticky, viscous strings were splattering now, sticking to Ann's cheeks, rolling down her neck, her breasts wet with stray lines of dribble-addled precum. Ann's hands dug into Akira's ass now, nails gripping as she brought him into her face deeper, as her pace grew faster. Even in her experience, she couldn't help but gag during the ordeal, especially when Akira grabbed her hair in earnest, and his hips began thrusting, thrusting, thrusting into her face.

Her nose and lips began crashing into his crotch as Akira used her head as his personal onahole, reveling in the hot asphyxiation of her throat gripping his cock while that very same cock literally asphyxiated her with every wanton roll of his hips.

"Take _this,_ Ann, take _all of it!_ "

Akira's growling was barely audible now as the smacking and the slurping sloshes of how hard he fucked her throat continued. He couldn't pull away from Ann's mouth even if he tried (the tight grip of her arms around his ass, pulling her into her face ensured that). It was sinfully delightful, how he violated her, incessantly stuffing her face with him as hard as he could without any single regard to how she felt, knowing only that having her slurp and choke on him like this was undeniable proof that Ann was all his, all his to unload everything his shoulders and his loins were burdened with.

It only took one final look at Ann, with her eyes peering up at his through tears strained through effort, ever blue and eager before his balls finally clenched and-

" _Ann…_ "

Her name was the last thing uttered from Akira's lips before his shoved her face into the hair of his crotch, completely engulfing his cock into her throat.

He came as violently as he had treated her mouth, wads of hot sticky spunk barreling down her throat, spurting from his cock in thick viscous ropes. Spurt after spurt spurred Akira to keep his hips in motion, small rolls into the head he gripped white-knuckle. Ann struggled to gulp all of it down, but didn't protest, didn't push back, not even when she began to truly choke and sputter with her face full of manmeat, semen bubbling and spurting out of her nostrils. Akira, oblivious, shut his eyes at the pure delirious bliss of it all, of feeling Ann _still_ dedicatedly sucking him, emptying him of his semen as he kept cumming, filling her stomach, and, as he pulled back, filling her mouth. Strings of cum followed his cock's exit, trailing down Ann's chin, gathering in small splotches that pooled on her breasts .

Ann finally gasped through her throat for the first time in what felt like hours, coughing, choking, dollops of white semen regrettably splattering from her lips onto the ground, dollops she tried to desperately scoop up and swallow after she made sure the main load Akira pulsed into her was safely deposited inside her stomach. Ann sat there, panting but simultaneously cleaning herself of Akira's essence, sucking on her fingers, swiping the stains of white on her skin, on the ground, getting every last drop down her gullet.

The sight made excited Akira, seeing Ann so thirsty for him, so utterly and unabashedly hungry for his spunk. He watched her like that for a bit, leaning against a locker next to him, feeling himself grow harder at the sight of her cleaning cum off her skin like a grooming cat.

It didn't take long for her to finish, and it didn't take long for her eyes to find his, desperate again. To his delighted surprise her hands grabbed her sweaty shirt, tossing it aside. He heard the hairpin on her head clatter onto the concrete, bit his lip at the sight of her waxed pussy, wet and ready for him to ravage.

Then,

"I-I'm sorry for pulling something like that on you," Ann said in a coo. She then leaned onto the wall behind her and spread her wet, wet lips, showing him how her pink folds pulsed and eagerly awaited him. "Why don't we take the rest of the day off so you can make sure that I make it up to you..?

No other words were needed before he was upon her. The next few hours saw this punishment, this reckless debauchery continue without respite. Akira didn't relent in his punishment of his little minx, and Ann, utterly giddy at the unprecedented success of her plan, allowed him to ravage her in any way he saw fit.

* * *

The sunlight streaming through the shed's openings and doorway was orange now. There was the telltale echo of the schoolbell, signifying the end of that day's lessons. Most students were eager to leave campus, others eager to meet with their respective clubs.

But two exceptions stayed behind in the physical education shed in the corner of campus, their moans and wanton squeals echoing in the thin walls as loudly as they had been hours earlier.

Both of their bodies are doused in sweat at this point, naked sans Akira's glasses, wet with the condensation of their vigorous fucking. Ann's voice is noticeably hoarse as she comes down from a particularly rough orgasm, her nails almost breaking, clutching onto the stack of mats Akira had shoved her onto a few minutes earlier.

Their thighs clapped together in a fast, careless rhythm as thick wads of spunk spurted out from Ann's abused folds, semen webbing between their legs, ropes of it staining her perky ass that clapped against Akira's hard drives, small puddles of it staining several areas of the ground around them. The air was thick, pungent with the prominent scent of sweat and cum, of sex.

Akira dug his hands further down into Ann's hips, feeling himself tighten up as he let out the last barrage of thrusts, racing towards his final load. He watched intently at how much of his cum spurted out from her, splattering between them, how one of his loads on her back rolled down her skin with her sweat. Then, for good measure Akira reached out for Ann's pigtails that miraculously still remained intact, and pulled, arching her back, hearing the slut scream one last time before-

" _Fuck!_ "

Another several ropes of his cum spurted into her overflowing womb. He felt her pussy clench around him eagerly, seeing his products instantly spurting out of her onto the ground in thick strands of white, staining the floor, running down her legs and leaking down his balls as it bubbled out.

Akira panted, falling back unceremoniously onto his ass, one of the shed's mats cushioning his fall. Now uncorked, gaping and raw without his cock to fill it, Ann's snatch pulsed and spurted out the cumulative cum of previous loads in a continuous, bubblings stream. With Ann exhausted and shivering in a post-coital delirium, her body strewn onto the stack of mats, cushioned by her breasts, Akira could watch the sight of his work, of his red hand-marks adorning her ass, of the many rivulets of thick cum running down her legs, of her puckered ass lewdly spurting out little dribbles of his deposited seed.

The sight should have roused him, but alas, Akira was done showing Ann her place that day. A few minutes more and the two lay together, still wet against the mats, heated by each other's warmth.

Ann's lips were against his neck when words that didn't involve the pleading of more cock, of more cum were finally uttered.

"So I guess the Mementos raid tonight is called off?"

Hearing her voice, hoarse but still a little teasing, prompted Akira to shift his head so he could look at her. Despite the abuse he had given her, with her disheveled hair, the mascara that trailed in thin black lines down her cheeks, the puffiness of her lips, Ann was as beautiful as he had first taken her all those weeks ago...and as eager as she was earlier that afternoon, with that minxish grin, and those dainty fingers softly cupping his balls.

He gave her a soft kiss, feeling the embers inside of him grow hotter. He answered with a grin that was just as soft, sharing a knowing look with her; they both knew that later that night, the only thing Akira would be raiding was staring right back at him.

"Nah," he said, grinning wider at Ann's bemused furrow of her brow. "It's still on. But it'll just be two of us, scouting out the upper levels. Because I think a certain Joker and a certain Miss Panther need to get a little bit better acquainted…"

Ann wasn't catching on too well, her look still one of bemusement.

"Fucking. Mementos. Skintight suits," he said, breaking character.

"Oh…! ...yes. Yeah, let's do that."


End file.
